


Funny Business

by purplecrystalgem



Series: ARMS Drabbles [2]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, Humor, Multi, this has been in my drafts since last month!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrystalgem/pseuds/purplecrystalgem
Summary: It’s Spring Man, along with Lola Pop and the two seem to be having a very giggly conversation.





	Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

> i was really shocked that no one had written anything for the ot3 between spring, cobra, and ninjara!! (springjabra or springjobra i think?) this is really silly, but here y’all go!!

Kid Cobra ropes him into a sparring session and Ninjara honestly isn’t looking forward to it. He could be using his time to do more important things. Like reading. Or studying for finals. Or fantasizing about what Kid looked like without his mask. Or reading some more. 

The possibilities were endless.

Ninjara’s in his thoughts, halfway paying attention to whatever foolishness Kid is spewing. He doesn’t even realize that they’ve made it to the gym until he collides with Cobra’s back. Ouch.

Ninjara rubs his forehead and almost lets out a swear. When he does look up he notices that Kid hasn’t moved from his spot, instead he’s looking into the gym at something. Ninjara steps around him to look too.

It’s Spring Man, along with Lola Pop and the two seem to be having a very  _ giggly _ conversation.

“Okay, okay,” Spring says unable to contain his giggles and titters. “I gotta another one!”

Lola’s all smiles as she bounces back and forth on her feet in expectation.

“Why’re clowns never bored?” He asks. Lola’s hand goes to her chin, deep in thought. After a few seconds of thinking and two wrong answers later Lola admits defeat with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Cause they’re good at keeping occu-pied!"

Lola giggles softy at first and then she snorts and starts full-on cackling. 

And is it is loud. Ninjara has to resist the urge to cover his ears.

“That’s gold, Spring!” She says once she’s partly composed herself.

Cobra takes this moment to clear his throat and then Spring Man and Lola both turn. Spring’s face brightens when he lays eyes on them. Ninjara’s heart beats faster. 

“Hey guys!” He chirps. 

“Sup.” Cobra drawls. Ninjara stays silent and nods instead. And then there’s an awkward silence. 

Lola looks between the three and senses the obvious elephant in the room. “Well!” She says to no one in particular and bends over to pick up her towel and things. “I’m gonna head out now.” 

Then she stands back up, looks right at Spring Man, and says, “Enjoy your time with your boyfriends!”

Spring goes absolutely red-faced. Well, the skin that’s not covered by his mask. “They’re not—!”

Lola doesn’t even stay to listen to his pitiful refutal. She lets out a loud cackle and runs out the room, taking her laughs with her.

Ninjara almost wants to run out after her, because who would want to endure the awkward, tension-filled practice match that lay ahead?

The room goes quiet again, aside from the occasional squeak of someone’s shoe, until Cobra opens his stupid (cute) mouth. 

“Soo… which one of my  _ boyfriends _ am I gonna fight?”

**Author's Note:**

> the fic name and spring’s joke both come from the loud house, which is a delightful show that everyone should watch! pls comment! @v@


End file.
